


The life of the party

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron wants Camilles company and she obliged
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The life of the party

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like some people expect I’ll write certain things or use certain ships or write for certain fandoms well sorry I write what I want to write and I ship what I want to ship I write more M/M than I do F/M or F/F I’m more comfortable writing M/M although I’ve gotten better at writing for F/M and I have more experience writing M/M but I’m not going to write unless it’s something I want to write I’ll only write if I feel like writing and not write more If I don’t want to also if you’re expecting any F/F F/M sex scenes from me since I only really write M/M sex scenes

“I’d like it if you stayed”Aaron says to her 

“Isn’t it already past your bedtime?”Camille teased her former husband 

“Funny but I’m being serious”Aaron says to her

“I guess I could crash here for a while”Camille gave in to his pleading 

“A little while longer you mean?”Aaron’s smile widened 

“You drive a hard bargain Aaron”Camille laughed 

“Well I’m good at business”Aaron replies 

“You’re good at a lot of things”Camille tells him

“Like my ability to be the life of the party”Aaron says 

“Or knowing how to drive me insane”Camille mentioned 

“You love me”Aaron hugged her


End file.
